$\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $6\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $6$ $6\sqrt{2}$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 6$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 6$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{6}{6}$ $=1$